1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communications, and particularly, to an access point, a mobile station, and a method for detecting attacks thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a wireless communication system 100 is shown, comprising a plurality of access points (APs) 10′, mobile stations (STAs) 20′, and potential attackers 30. When an AP 10′ and an STA 20′ communicate, and one receives a disassociation or deauthentication frame from the other, the AP 10′ and the STA 20′ must reassociate or reauthenticate with each other, or even roam.
However, if either the disassociation frame or the deauthentication frame is a spurious data frame transmitted by one of the attackers 30, posing as the STA 20′ or the AP 10′, the conventional AP 10′ and the conventional STA 20′, unaware of the presence of the attacker 30, may be susceptible to attack thereby. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an STA, an AP, or a method for detecting attacks brought by the spurious deauthentication or deassociation frames.